


Arrow Through his Heart

by Whiskma



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Childish Clint, Childish Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tsundere Reader, tomboy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this little tale, you meet an archer. It may not have been the way you would normally meet a person, but nonetheless you met. He takes you under his tutelage. You quickly learn the basics that are required of all agents. And also learn a little more about your mentor. He has had a bit of a... troubled past. But that doesn't stop you from eventually falling for him. Whatever the hell he did, it caught you. But does he feel the same?</p><p>This work is done, I will no longer be adding anything to this. You can still read it if you wish. But I'm warning you, it's crap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on here, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, this fic was meant for a more tomboyish type of girl. But, when I mention "Dressing up" make up what you wear. I will not force you into a dress.

Your name was, (F/n) (L/n), and you had a knack for stealing. You could easily blend into the crowd. One of your special skills. Another, was your amazing accuracy. To create the perfect distractions, you would flick tiny pebbles at very fragile objects. You were very proud of your handywork. But right now, you are handcuffed to a table starring straight ahead at a wall to pass the time.

Before you had been caught, you had cut your hair short, boy short as your mom had once called it. You also wore a flat cap to cover your eyes when you would look down, and a flannel. Your character was easy to believe, but something had messed up your focus while flicking a pebble. A shine. Whatever that damn thing was, it caused the pebble to fly high up in the air. You were immediately arrested. They had found you. Ah well, it was a very good run while it lasted. Five years. You snickered, damn good run.

"Alright, Miss (L/n), it seems you have a large debt to pay," Your turned your head to a man, he held a stack of papers in his hand. "But, for whatever reason, your bail was already paid for in full... including some extra for moral," You raised a brow. Who the hell has enough money for a bail and extra persuasion money? "They're waiting for you outside, in fact. Say they need to talk to you," The man presented a key from his pocket, and unlocked the cuffs. He stepped aside, and let you out of the room.

You didn't really look at the surprised people in the office. You were more concerned with who bailed you out.

When you exited the station, you saw a man smiling up at you. Another man with shades, was looking else where. He wore a black leather jacket with dark purple designs on it. The other wore a suit. The man in the suit extended his hand as you stepped off the final stair. You gently grabbed it.

"Good afternoon, Miss (L/n), my name is Phil," You smiled, nodding your head. The man with the shades looked at you briefly. Phil introduced him.

"Meet Mr. Barton," He looked away when he finished, a real charmer that one. Phil let go of your hand, allowing you to put your hands in your pockets.

"Thanks for paying my bail," Phil chuckled.

"Not a problem at all, now onto buisiness," You slightly groaned under your breath. Barton looked over and raised a brow. Phil stepped aside, and opened a black car door. "You have two options, Miss (L/n). One, you can come with us to... discuss your future, or Two, you can walk away, and you will never see me and Agent Barton again," This surprised you. Barton turned his head at you, a small smile stretched his lips. You held up your hand.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna go ahead and go home," Barton's smile widened slightly and he chuckled. Phil nodded, entering the drivers seat. Barton leaned forwards, his smile still on his face.

"No wonder," He mumbled. You furrowed your brow in confusion, watching him walk around and enter the passenger side of the vehicle. His smile still there. You watched the car drive off, one thought kept coursing through your mind.

"What the hell did I get myself into...?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You sat on the couch in your small living room. You were in your comfy clothes. A hoodie, ans baggy shorts that went just below the knee. You gazed around at some of the items you had "aquired" over the years.

But, something was off about this night. You had seen a shadow just suddenly appear in the moon light. Probably a bird. But it still unsettled you.

You shook your head, probably a bird. You stood up, the split second you turned your back, something crashed through your window. Okay maybe not a bird.

You whirled around to see a man crouched, a black arrow nocked, pointing right at you. The shadow hid his face, but not the rest of his body. He wore a suit of pure black, save for a few dark purple streaks running down his torso. He had no sleeves, showing his toned arms. On his forearm he wore a grieve, and on his left hand, a strange looking glove.

You took in all of his features, now what the hell was he here for?!

He let go of the arrow, you had no time to react to the strange tip expanding into a large net wrapping itself around your arm, making it curl up. The net tips attatched themselves to the wall behind you. When you looked back at him. He already had three more arrows nocked. He didn't even wait for any sort of rebuttal in your movements. He fired, catching your other arm, and both your legs. Now you're pinned to the damn wall. You tried to pull yourself out of the bindings, but to no avail.

The man pressed a button on his bow handle, the netting dropped down, the tips turning to how they were. You looked up at him, a few feet away, his face still shrouded in shadow. You gripped one of the arrows he had so willingly shot you with, and slung it back at him. It was almost as though you were the one with the bow. But, your effort was dodged.

"Nice try," Was all he said. You saw your pocket knife over on the other side if the room. Now, to get over there. The man began to advance, making you side step away. He just follow you with his head. You quickly grabbed a hold of the knife, and flicked it as you turned back around. But, with a simple maneuver, the guy turned you around, holding your own knife, still in your hand, right at your throat. You tried to push away, but he took one step, trapping one leg under his.

"Checkmate"


	2. A test?!

A test?!

"What?" You huffed in absolute disbelief. A fuckin test?!

"Yes, a test," You blinked. Phil finished writing down what he needed. He looked up, and motioned someone in. "Agent Barton was your evaluator," You looked up at Barton from your chair, Hey!

"Barton?" The archer leaned on a windowsill smirking at you. You were beginning to hate that damned smirk, and you'd only seen it a few times!

"Miss (L/n)," You turned your attention back to Phil, "You have amazing potential, although we don't agree with some of your decisions, it was how you got noticed. We first started keeping an eye when-" Barton sighed.

"Will you just get to the point?" You laughed a little... damn it. Phil cleared his throat.

"It was actually one of our agents that caught you. They told us everything they observed. In short, you know how to blend in, and are an excellent marksman," You crossed your arms.

"So you got me caught, to talk to me?" Phil opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, you'd be surprised the amount of former criminals are here that have done way worse than stealing, girl," You looked at Barton, he wasn't even looking at you. He was looking out a window.

"Yes, well, everyone has their pasts," You crossed your legs, thank God they brought you some pants and shoes to wear.

"So when I declined, that's when it became a test?" Barton shook his head, and looked at you.

"It was a test from when we started keeping an eye on you," You looked to Barton. "I was the one who distracted you in the store," You could see a small hint of mockery in his eyes. Phil nodded.

"After Clint," Barton growled and looked away. You took a mental note of this. "Assessed your skills, he told us of how you could possibly more than just a petty theif," You raised a brow, Phil smiled. "You coyld trade in what you know for amazing things here, Miss (L/n) amazing things," Phil stood up, and extended his hand. "So, as a final request," You looked at his hand, and went through some possibilities through your head. You stood up, and shook his hand. Phil smiled at you.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D,"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Half of the day was dedicated to getting moved into a room. Your clothes were already here, kinda creepy. And apparently, you had to wear a skin tight suit... damn things. But, other than that, everythimg thing was nice. You even had a working computer. The only problem-

"(Y/n), get up, and meet me in Training room 4C," Clint.

You stood up from your bed, and started to put on the God forsaken suit. You managed to get it on no problem, and zipped up the front. You looked at yourself from the mirror in the bathroom... yeah, you wanted coverage. You opened up your closet and found a sleeveless hoodie. You pulled it over your head and smiled at your reflection. You laced up your boots and walked out of your room. You had to get directions... yeah, you were new.

When you reached the training facility, you saw Clint, wearing the same thing he wore when he pretty much kidnapped you, leaning on a door frame, waiting. He looked up as you approached and chuckled. You shot him a look as he opened the door for you.

"Alright..." Once inside, you noticed that it was a very large room... but blank. Clint stood beside you and crossed his arms. "Computer," A female electronic voice spoke.

"Yes Agent Barton?" Clint looked around.

"Show the newbie the weapons panels," You watched certain sections of walls being highlighted. You walked over towards one, it opened up to reveal a section of guns, and a few bows with quivers. "I can shoot any weapon given to me with marvelous accuracy, but if you want top performance under my mentorship, pick a bow," You furrowed your brow... the guns looked so cool though... Ah well. You grabbed a black bow with a thin quiver. Clint nodded. You tried putting the quiver on your back, but the belt was way too short for that. Clint laughed, "It goes on your hip," You mouthed 'Ooh', and buckled the strap like you would a normal belt. The quiver felt comfortable on your hip.

"Alright, now what?" Clint rubbed his eyes. You looked around at yourself, "What? Is it on the wrong hip?" Clint chuckled.

"No, I'm just a little tired. Load File 3S," The surroundings of the room changed. Three buildings morphed from the floor. One on the right, one on the left, and another directly in the middle. A car was place in front of one, as were sidewalks, and one lone street lamp. Extra detail was added. Loose gravel, some gum on the ground, and a newspaper lay scattered on the ground.

"Damn," You were amazed by how much the simulation looked realistic. Clint almost laughed at your reaction. He cleared his throat, and got your attention.

"Today's morning lesson, Stealth," Clint turned to the area. "I want you to find a spot somewhere in the area. And I will shoot an arrow where I think you are," You looked at him.

"So Hide and Seek?" Clint smiled.

"Pretty much. But, I won't move from this spot, and the one that hides can move around until caught," Clint turned around to face the door. "Hide"

You dashed off, entering a building, but not stopping. You softly climbed some stairs, and quietly crawled around in an upstairs room. There was a thunk right where your hand was about to touch. You looked out a window, down to Clint. He simply smiled.

"Try again," You hoped down from window sill to roof to ground, and walked back over to Clint. He turned back around. But before you started, Clint put a hand on your shoulder, "Oh and, try not to be so loud this time. It sounded like you were stomping up there, and I'm wearing the crappiest of hearing aids, " Clint turned back around. You widened your eyes. What the he- "You might wanna hide before I'm done counting,"


	3. Lunch

"Damn it!" Clint laughed up at where you were. You had climbed up the side of a two story building and hid yourself in a bedroom. You thought it was a good spot... that is until an arrow almost hit your head. Glaring at Clint, you jumped down the fire escape.

"Don't give me that look," Clint looked amused. You landed softly, knees slightly bent, and walked to where Clint was... damn bastard hasn't moved for 11 rounds... "This time, I want you to stay quiet when I shoot. Don't say a word, calm your breathing, and don't let it hitch. These next few rounds, I will move to find you. So be sure to be quick on your feet," Clint turned back around. You quickly found a new spot on the side of the front building when climbing up there. You quickly made your way over to the building... until you heard a wizzing sound go fly right past your ear. You turned around.

"Oh come on, you didn't even give me a chance!" Clint's expression was slightly exasperated.

"I'm teaching you," You furrowed your brow, and gesturing with your hands. Clint rubbed his eyes. "You're not getting this at all are you?" Clint strapped his bow to his back. "The point is to get you to learn that the enemy will not give you time. They will attack, and if you have it through your head the enemy will give you time, you're dead," You started to walk back over, your arms crossed.

"But you're my teacher," Clint sighed.

"Computer, end program," The room faded and turned back to its normal blank self. Clint turned around, and exited the room, you walked after him. Almost like a lost puppy.

"Hey," Clint stopped and turned, his face stale, and emotionless once as again, "What now?"

"Now you go get something to eat, and meet me back here for some Offensive Hand to Hand," Clint turned back around, and walked off. Leaving you to do as you pleased. You stuffed your hands into your hoodie pocket, and walked away. Wait a minute.

"Clint!" He turned around, confused, you caught up to him. "Is there a-a cafeteria anywhere?" Clint furrowed his brow.

"This is a high class governmental agency. What do you think?" You looked away, embarrassed for asking such a question. Clint pointed to an elevator in front of him. "3rd floor, and go straight," You nodded, and walked past an amused Clint Barton.

When you reached the elevator, you pressed the number 3 down at the bottom of the panel. Upon watching the doors close, Clint walked down a hall, catching a quick glance. You furrowed your brow, and crossed your arms. You resembled a frustrated yet confused child. Sighing, you began a small review of the day's lesson.

"Don't think the enemy will wait for you... calm my breath... and try not to give the enemy any indication of my presence, " You remembered what Phil had said the day before. That you could blend in with the crowd with ease... but that was only because there were people to help hide you if needed... Ding.

You stepped out of the elevator, lost in thought. You went the direction Clint had told you to. When you walked through a set of double doors, the sudden sound of trays and conversation made you think of Highschool.

You grabbed a random tray, and sat down, unbuckling your quiver, and setting it beside your chair. You left your bow alone, it was fine where it was. When you looked down at your tray, you saw... fruit. All fruit, not that you were complaining. You looked up from your tray to see a very confused woman. Looking around where your tray had been.

"Oops..." You pushed a few bowls of the fruit to unsepsecting recruits around, and slunk back down in your seat. Someone sat down next to you, but you paid them no mind. You started to eat a few apple slices, and finally looked over to see Clint hunched over a bowl of soup. You turned your head back, munching on a grape.

"Not even gonna say, Hi? Alright then," You turned to him, and raised a hand to the doors.

"We just trained together," Clint chuckled, lifting a spoonful of soup up to his mouth. 

"Sarcasm, my goodness," You rolled your eyes, but couldn't help the smile forming on your lips. Wait, what?

After a few minutes of pure silence, you starred off into space. Clint raised a brow at you.

"Something on you mind?" You rubbed your eyes.

"Why am I here?" Clint wiped his mouth with a napkin, an amused look on his face.

"That's deep," You shot a look at him, making him hold up his hands. "Hey, be a little more clear next time," You wanted to wipe that smirk off his face...

"Okay... why am I here," You gestured to the room around you. Clint looked around.

"To get something to eat?" You plopped your arms down, looking away, eyes wide in annoyance.

"Barton," Clint laughed, and nodded his head.

"Alright, alright," He looked off, his lips pursed. "I ain't giving you the "You were Special" crap. Nor am I saying "They saw something in you," but I will say this," Clint turned his head towards you, "If you ever figure out why they let someone like me in, you'll know," You furrowed your brow in confusion.

"What?" Clint turned back to his soup, his face expressionless once again. His explanation kept you thinking... Now you wanted to know more. You wanted to ask Clint but he said "Figure out" so he would never tell you.

You lifted your head at a small beep. Clint cleared his throat, and took out a special phone. He looked over to you, he looked almost... solemn?

"I need to go," He stood up, pushing his bowl of soup towards you, "You can have the rest of the if you want," Clint turned around and walked away. What mission could he have been chosen for? Well, he was an agent, and maybe you were about to be one? Who knows. He could just need to do something simple.

"Whatever," You looked back down at the bowl, it's contents were a little foreign to you. But, you picked up a spoon from your tray, and dipped it in. When the contents entered your mouth, you wanted to gag.

"What is that, ah," You coughed and wiped your mouth off. "Damn that was awful," You hoped Clint doesn't care that your threw the rest of it away after you finished off your fruit bowls. Now, to go do a little detective work.


	4. Natasha Romanov

"I'm sorry, Agent (L/n), but I am cannot tell you anything about Agent Barton without clearance," You groaned at what the computer said to you.

"Alright... thanks Computer," You pressed a small button, the screen went black. Why was it so hard to be a detective, why?

You were about to get up, but something caught your eye. It was a small yellow slip of paper. You unfolded it, reading "I will be gone for a couple days, Natasha will help you until I get back. P.S: Try not to anger her, that's my job"

Chuckling, you walked out of your room, putting your hands in your pockets. Your bow was across your back, and your quiver buckled around your hip, you had no idea what schedule you would need them for. So you thought it best to just carry them around all the time until you figured it out. You turned right, and went down a flight of stairs, there were windows all around, the look of the city was just amazing. But you had other things on your mind. Like, who was Natasha? From what you gathered from Clint's note, do not piss her off, or you would be in a world of hurt.

When you finally got down to the training rooms, you saw a large group of recruits, all walking into a room. You saw a red-headed woman looking around, then at you. She smiled and waited for you to get to the door. To keep her from waiting, you jogged the rest of the way.

Stepping inside, this room was much, much bigger than the room you and Clint had went in. Granted that one was still huge, but not this big. You also noted the other recruits carrying weapons. If you didn't need them, at least you wouldn't be the only one.

"Alright," Everyone turned around to face the red-headed woman, she had that air of authority around her... yeah don't piss her off. "My name is, Agent Natasha Romanov. Today, you're all going to learn how to be an effective team. You cannot go on any group missions if you cannot work with others. It could mean the difference between life and death," You crossed your arms but, like Clint, obtained an emotionless expression.

Natasha loaded up a program, it looked like a very... dangerous version of Capture the Flag. Which it pretty much was. The teams had been divided, Red and Blue. You were Blue. You placed yourself up high, in an empty room, looking over the field. The only spot you could not get the best look at were the other buildings ceiling. You, as was.everyone else, was given a special new prototype bracelet. It would protect you from any weapon... or it should.

Natasha gave the signal, and immediately, chaos erupted from both teams. You, and a few others, stayed calm. You were slowly drawing your bow, aiming at your targets. Your first arrow bounced off of one recruits head, or that's what it looked like. His bracelet eminated a red light, dead. You smiled at your handy work.

By the end of the round, the statistics flew across the bracelet screens. You saw your name, beside it, the screen read, most assists. And the number 23 flashed. You were proud of yourself... that is until Natasha spoke.

"Good, you can all, at the very least, protect yourselves. But, you all need to work on how you function as a team," You kind of looked away, "(L/n), you may have had the most assists, but ask yourself, we're you trying to help, or kill?" You looked down to the floor in embarrassment. You thought the objective was to get the flag... well... it was. But apparently there was more. Why always with the more?

Now that the real objective was clear to you, when your team was bickering on who should he the leader, you stepped up.

"Alright guys, look. I don't care who the damn leader is, but we do need a plan of action. My thoughts are, make at least three squads, as even as possible. Send out one to capture the flag, send a second for backup if things get hairy. And keep a third squad back at base for defense in case there are little sneaks trying to get around us,"

During the round, you noticed your plan being taken into action. It made you smile. This time, you shot your arrows at those who were trying to hide from the first and second squad. You also managed to get a person who was trying to sneak there way passed everyone to get to your flag. When the results came in, you still had the most assists. But these felt like actual assists.

But, bith teams got criticized. Your team for lack of leadership, and a few other minor things. And the Red got criticized over their defenseive, and offensive techniques.

"But, you all did well for recruits, none the less. Now go wash up, may be get some dinner. Or you could head to the gym and work out your frustrations on a punching bag," You followed the recruits out, but when you were in the hallway, Natasha called you back to her. "(Y/n), stay here, I need to speak with you," You walked back over to her as she closed the large room door.

"Yes?" Natasha looked up and down, a slow smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I can see why you were put under Clint's tutelage instead of a class," You smiled, relieved. Natasha motioned for you to follow her. She turned a corner, you quickly followed. You followed her through a set of double doors, leading into a large gym. The giant room was filled with different equipment. You also noticed two large sparring mats at the very end of the room. Natasha pointed to a small rack, it had a few weapons resting upon it.

"Put your weapons there, and go over to a mat," You quickly complied, and chose a random mat. Natash walked over, and suddenly dropped. You felt your legs sweep out from right underneath you. As your back hit the ground, the wind left your lungs. You coughed, rubbing your midsection, waiting for your diaphragm to properly adjust. You took a deep breath in, and out. Natasha offered you a hand to get up. You took it, and immediately regretted your desicion. Natasha kneed your stomach, making you double over, she grabbed your hoodie, and slung you to her side. As your cheek hit the ground, it also slid. Causing it to start to burn. Damn this was going to be a long few hours...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ow, owowowowow, OW!" YOU jerked your head away from the alcohol soaked cotton ball. The nurse in front of you clicked her tongue. You gently touched your cuts... these two days of Hand to Hand combat were killing your face... and your aching muscles.

"Miss (L/n), do you want to do this?" You nodded your head like a child. The nurse set the cotton ball down on the small table by your bed. You held your bruised cheek, watching her leave. You laid down on the bed, sighing in relief. You fave a quick glance to the mirror in your bathroom. Your had several cuts on your face. And a large one on your lips. Your cheeks were bruised, and so was your jaw line. They weren't puffy, thank goodness. Under your left eye was from your latest session with "Black Widow". You learned her alias from hearing passerby recruits muttering about "She better hope Black Widow doesn't go full out," Boy that was helpful.

You laid your head back down on your pillow, and closed your eyes...

"Hey Black and Blue," You shot up from your, oh so, comfortable possision. Clint Barton leaned on your entry way. You crossed your legs, and rubbed your eyes, flinching as your hands grazed the new bruise on your eye. Clint took a few steps in, looking slightly amused.

"Don't feel bad, she does that to me sometimes," You lifted your head, amused.

"So she can kick your ass too, huh?" Clint laughed, nodding his head. You scratched the back of your head, laughing yourself.

"Yeah, but we're even right now... oh boy I hope me and her don't snap one day, heh" You laughed again, but suddenly winced. Clint furrowed his brow slightly. "She worked on your ribs too, huh?" You nodded, and gently touched them, oh boy that wasn't any better. You pulled your hand away, your eyes squinting in pain. Clint gently unbuckled his quiver from his back, and pressed a button on his bow. It retreated to just the handle. He put it next to his quiver, and sat on the edge of your bed. You were facing the door, so he needed to turn to face you. Clint gently looked over your face to your midsection. "May I see?"

Without thinking, you unzipped your suit, your hoddie was laying on the floor. Thank God you were wearing a bra. You straightened your back, showing him your stomach, and ribs. You pulled your suit apart, so he could get a better look. Before you could protest, Clint gently ran his fingers down your sides, then went across your stomach. His fingers were softly callused, and cold. Your breath hitched slightly, a shiver running down your spine from the sudden touch.

"Damn, she did a number on you..." Clint looked up to you, you lightly smiled, and hunched your back, hands in your lap.

"Yeah," Clint suddenly looked amused.

"Didn't I tell you not to futz with her emotions?" You laughed at the word Futz. You lifted your hand in a slight sweeping gesture.

"I don't fuckin' know!" You and Clint both shared a laugh.

This went on for at least a few hours. You yawned, and Clint kindly stood up.

"I think you had better get some rest, there's still tomorrow's training to do," You comically flopped your back back on the bed, your suit still unzipped. You kicked your booted foot up.

"This is a bunch of futzin' bull!" Clint laughed at the use of his own wordage. You smiled and sat back up. You watched him pick up his quiver, and bow handle. He nodded his head towards you, and walked out. You sighe, and suddenly thought about his fingers gently feeling your sides and stomach. It sent another shiver down your spine.

When you started to nod off again, you left your suit alone, and just laid there. Then, a thought went through your head... Were you falling for your own mentor? Ah geez...


	5. The Blanket and Nicknames

Clint's P.o.V

Clint made a beeline for his best friend's room after he left (Y/n)'s. He kept the feelings of seeing his student covered in bruises all on her body. He gently knocked, and waited. When the door opened, Natasha stood, her suit still on. When she looked in his eyes, they told all.

"Oh, hey, Clint. How'd the mission go?" Nat stepped aside, letting Clint slip by. He watched her close the door, his studying eyes never left her. Natasha looked slightly concerned at Clint's behavior. "Did you lose your hearing aids again," Clint tapped something in his ear, a small clicking resounded in the small room. Nat nodded her head.

"I came 'cause my student was... hurt," Clint lifted a brow, his eyes like icy daggers, "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Nat looked off, Clint remained still.

"You told me to train her," Natasha looked back at him, waning, "And I did..." Clint sighed, his gaze never leaving Nat's.

"Yeah, Train. Not Hurt," Natasha crossed her arms, Clint tilted his head. "Look, I get that it was the way... you were shown, but... (Y/n) hasn't been doing what you have been for all her life," Nat scratched behind her ear. Clint snickered. "She may act like me, Nat, but she isn't me," Clint put his hands in his pockets, "A much younger, genderbent, me. But still not me," Natasha walked over, gently punching his arm.

"Yeah, she reminded me so much of you I guess I just imagined you," Clint chuckled, messing up Nat's hair.

"Yeah, well hopefully she won't fight you like I do," Nat smiled up to Clint. He walked over to the doorway, before turning around.

"Just be sure to remember that (Y/n) is still new," Natasha nodded, Clint waved and closed the door. He walked away, regaining his stoic, expressionless face. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have been so forgiving of (Y/n)'s bruises.

As Clint turned a corner, a thought went through his head, 'Even with her face a little purple... she was still pretty,'

"Ah c'mon, Clint, really?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Clint passed by (Y/n)'s room, he noticed the door still open. He looked in as he passed, and had to back up a steps to look back in. (Y/n)'s suit was still... unzipped.

Taking immediate action, Clint searched all throughout your room, looking for a blanket. He would sometimes steal a quick glance over to her light, sleeping body. A light blush crept up onto his cheeks when he couldn't find anything. He looked over to (Y/n)'s calm and dreaming face, holding up a finger.

"Wait here,"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Your P.o.V

As the morning sun peeked through your blinds, you woke up. But you never moved, you simply didn't want to. You ached all over. Even breathing hurt your ribs, this was.nit going to be a fun day.

You cuddled up to the blanket around your body, and deeply inhaled. Your eyes snapped open. What was that smell? Sitting up, you looked down at the blanket around your legs.

"Who's is this?" You looked all over your room for a sign of disturbance... nothing. Absolutely, nothing. You put your hands on your hips, furrowing your brow. What in the hell was going on?

You shook your head and turned around, meeting a pair of prefect grey-blue eyes. It surprised you, with your hands on your hips, your breast were poking out of your suit. Clint had been talking before... interrupted.

"Hey, ya rea-" Clint looked you up and down, "-dy?" You quickly spun around, zipping up your suit, and throwing on the hoodie you wore the day before. Clint cleared his throat. "Meet me at the Range for an assessment," And with that, he left. You heard the door click, and fell onto your bed, back first. A dark red blush forming on your cheeks. You thought of the night before once again.

"Ah geez," Clint's face appeared in the sights of your closed eyes. His nice blurry blue eyes, his slightly unkempt dirty blonde hair, the slight stubble on his chin. It made you sigh. Why in the hell did this suddenly happen?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You watched the arrows pierce the middle of each target, damn.

"Now until you can do that in at least ten to fifteen seconds, you need work," Clint pressed a button, all of his arrows falling out of their targets. He walked over to pick them up. You softly sighed, how in the hell did this happened?

"I blame hormones," You softly whispered. You blinked back to reality at a talking Clint pointing at the target you were standing in front of. He turned his head back to you, slightly confused.

"What?" You just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Got it," Clint smiled, and tapped your shoulder, signaling you to get ready.

"Alright, get ready," You took an arrow out of your hip quiver, nocked it, and aimed You felt your back muscles tense, and calmed your breath before firing. Bullseye. Clint smiled. "See?" You nodded, and looked over to Clint, you hadn't realized he was still behind you.

His aquamarine eyes seemed... much more beautiful up close. You also noted his pupils size, quite large. Large enough to see your own, which were just as big. It felt like an eternity before Clint took a small step back, and cleared his throat.

"Okay, now try again, and remember to have one finger above, and two others below," You nocked another arrow, and went through the steps. Pull back, back muscles tensed, calming of breath, and...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Ah come on! Those are the perfect nicknames!" You lightly pushed on a laughing Clint's shoulder.

"Oh no they aren't! There is no way I will willing let you call me those!" You were now walking backwards beside the master archer. You crossed your arms, smiling deviously.

"Robin," Clint gave you a pointed look, but his smirk agged you to continue onwards, "Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest," Clint stopped, looking quite amused. You leaned on the heels of your feet. "He steals from the rich and gives to the poor," Clint raised a brow, smirk still on his face.

"I dare you to keep going," You snickered.

"Legolas of the elves. He shall strike down his foes with his trusty bow and leotard," You started laughing at your own joke. Clint sneered.

"Okay, (Y/n), you've had your fun," You tilted your head, leaning forwards.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" Clint leaned down to your level.

"You have three seconds to hide," You raised a brow, smirking. Clint held up one finger, his face turning stoic one more... He was serious?!

Before he even had a chance to lift up his second finger you bolted away. After you counted up two seconds, you heard the soft bounding steps of Clint's boots. You actually felt fearful of this man, it was just NICKNAMES!!!


	6. Surprise!

"Agent Barton and (L/n)! You will be paying for all of this!" You had to stifle your giggles as S.H.I.E.L.D's director, Nick Fury, stomped through the messy hallways. Ever since Clint told you to hide, you made your way into the air vents. You had seen Clint weaving his way through them while you were up here, he just didn't see you. You also found him in rooms, searching the place top to bottom for you.

Just as you were about to move, you heard something from right next to you. You took the risk of looking down, and really wished you didn't have such a smart ass mouth. Clint was looking right up to you, sneering. You quickly backed away from grate and watched a screw pop out. You fled the scene as fast as you, could,can as quietly as you could. In a matter of a couple minutes your made it to the other side of the building. It was a dead end, but hey, there was no way Clint could find you... hopefully.

You leaned your back on the metal wall behind you, one knee slightly bent, while the other was fully extended. The soft air of the AC gently cooled you off. A clicking of a tongue made you snap your head forwards. Your (e/c) eyes met a pair of hazey grey-blue orbs. You furrowed your brow, but Clint's smirk made a smile slowly form on your lips. He tilted his head.

"Found you," You stuck your tongue out, making Clint laugh. You felt his breath graze your face, causing a small tint of pink to cascade across your cheeks. Clint looked up to you, slight concern on his face.

"Ya getting sick? It is about that time of year," Clint out a hand on your forehead, focusing on trying to decipher if it felt warm or hot. The sudden touch caused the pink shade to spread and deepen. Clint pulled his hand away. "Geez you're burning up," You crossed your arms, feeling the sudden color die down.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think it's the vents," Clint leaned back, folding his legs in the Indian Style. Unlike you, he needed to hunch his back slightly. Feeling a little... exposed, you criss-cross apple-sauced as well. Clint suddenly did the cutest thing in the world. (rebloggy.com/post/jeremy-renne…) Oh, how can he be so cute?!

"So the nicknames," You braced yourself for... a whatever. Clint started to chuckle.

"Leotard," You yourself sniggered. Clint's chuckle turned to full on laughter. You watched as the older man had to wipe a tear from your witty remark. "That was a good one," You sighed in relief.

"And here I thought you were going to kill me," Clint gave you a very wicked grin.

"Whoever said there wasn't a punishment?" Your lips pursed, damnit...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Robin, wait-wait NO--" Clint laughed as he snaked his arms around your torso, lifting you up off the ground, and tickling your sides. This was the fourth fuckin time too! You laughed and tried to wriggle your body out of his grasp.

"You know what my name is, little bird," Okay he could give you a nickname but you couldn't reciprocate? Not fair!

"Alright-alright!" Clint still held you in the air, but gave your sides some relief. You hung your head, catching your breath.

"I'm waiting," You lifted your head, exhaling.

"Well gimme a minute Archey, no-wait- STAHP ET!!!" Clint resumed his tickle attack, making you kick at the air in front of you. You were in tears when he finally decided to stop. He put his chin on your shoulder.

"What's my name?" You managed to wheeze out.

"Clint," You may have had your pride, but tickling would subdue even Nick Fury... provided you knew where to tickle him at.

"There, now was that so hard?" Clint set you down, laughing as you out your hands on your knees. You gave Clint a look. This was the punishment he had been talking about. Bunch a bullshit is what it was.

"Okay... now may I go to bed?" You couldn't help but snigger, Clint looked away as if thinking about it. You stood up fully now, contemplating something. You poked at his stomach, making his torso move. Clint quickly looked over to you. A grin was plastered onto your face. "Oh really, now?" Clint widened his eyes.

"No," You poked his stomach again, making him jolt. He held up a finger, "No, I'm your teacher--" This time, you were on the offensive.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Will you two, stop!" A hand grabbed the back of your short hair, and cracked your forehead against Clint's. You both held your heads in pain.

"Ow!" You rubbed your head, hoping the pain would go away. Clint groaned.

"Ah... what wazzat for?!" A very annoyed Natasha crossed her arms.

"You two are children! I honestly don't know how you expect to become an agent," You squinted your eyes while holding your head. Natasha rounded on Clint.

"And I honestly don't how you are, still, an agent," She shook her head and brushed past you both. Clint began to silently poke fun at her. He out his hands on his hips, and mocking her words. He ended his big show by sticking his tongue out. You held in your laughter as best as you could. Natasha suddenly stopped, and turned her head. Clint blinked once, twice--

"Good morrow madam, may I help you?" If looks could kill, you and Clint would have been sent to Hell.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh come on, Dog Cops is so overrated," Clint squinted his eyes as you both walked to your floor.

"Really? You obviously have no taste in good shows," You shook your head, and stopped by your door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Birdy," You gave Clint a look, he just held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm too tired," You muttered something about ,"And old," making Clint smirk. "But I can still kick your butt any day of the week," You stuck your tongue out, and unlocked the door.

"Alright, well good night," You waved and closed the door. Before you could even take your hoodie off, there was a knock on your door. When you opened it, no one was there. "Oh ha ha ha ha," You shook your head, closing the door. When you turned around, you were caught off guard when a pair of lips gently caressed your own. When they pulled back, you saw none other than Clint "Cutie Pie" Barton. He was really red in the face. You were hoping that kiss had something to do with it.

"Gotcha, Mockingbird," You felt slight heat radiate off of your face, Clint was still smiling.

"Clint you jerk," Clint grinned, and dropped from the vent, standing near you. You just kinda starred off to the side, Clint lightly guided your chin until your lips met once more. Your lips moved in sync, the pace kept slow. When you both pulled away for air, you wrapped your arms around Clint's torso, pulling yourself close. This, right here, was pure bliss...


	7. Damn Gods!

It had been a few good years after you and Clint had been together. And in all honesty, therer could be no better couple. You two were inseparable, and you wouldn't have it any other way. Clint had raised a couple levels in the S.H.I.E.L.D database, while you had moved up to level 4. Clint and Natasha were both proud of you, you were proud of yourself. You even got to go on the more difficult missions. But, according to Clint and Natasha,  they weren't like Budapest. You really hoped they would never get like Budapest. But this mission, just might be the equivalent.

"Clint, NO!!!" You watched as that damned demi-god, Loki, pressed his scepter right at Clint's heart. He gave you a look of fear, his eyes soon clouded in black, murky darkness. When it passed, his eyes were now a vibrant blue. He looked up to Loki, his face stoic. You, filled with rage, pushed a button on your new bow handle. An arrow, with a special explosive tip, popped up in the air. You quickly caught it, nocked it, and fired. Loki stepped out of the way, looking over to you. He smirked.

"Well, looks like the little kitty has some claws after all," Loki looked to Clint. "Get rid of her," Clint's new eyes looked into yours, sending a chill of fear down your spine. This was not the Clint you knew. When he took the first step forwards, you bolted out of there. Loki made no attempt to stop you, but Clint sprinted after you, catching up with every step. Your heart raced, what the hell mystical magic bullshit was all this?!

You felt the wind rush out from your lungs as you were pressed up against a wall. You tried to fight back, but Clint's strong arms kept you in place. Loki was suddenly at your side, smirking at you.

"Well, I can see that you two have a lot in common. A bow, and a few pesky arrows," Loki tilted his head, "Tell me, Midguardian, what do you think you could have possibly done to stop me?" Clint's expression never changed, he blinked every now and again. You looked at Loki, pure hatred boiling in your blood. You kicked at him, missing by a mile, but it was clear you would not go down without a fight. Loki sneered at your determination. "Make her suffer," was all he said. Clint threw you to the ground, looking down at you, his eyes glowing.

You furrowed your brow as you stood, you quickly got it out of your mind that this was Clint. Well, it was still Clint, but not the one you knew. Clint moved forwards, not giving you a chance to rest. You tried punching him across the jaw, but it was quickly turned around. Clint moved your arm out of the way, bringing an upward punch to your rib, making you back up. He continued his advance, this time striking first. He went for a straight punch at your nose, causing you to reflexively sidestep, and lunge. Clint never missed a beat. He pushed your arm upward, grabbing your throat, and slamming you up against a wall. Your ribs and stomach were met with a barrage of hits. One after the other, relentless agony. You had tried to push him away several times, but this was Clint fucking Barton. He was much stronger than you.

At your final push, Clint grabbed you by the hair, and rammed your head against the wall. Again, and again, and again. Tears brimmed your eyes from the pain, but your rage dried them up. This "God of Mischief" was going to pay for--

"--EVERYTHING!!!" You kicked Clint off of you, pure anger coursing through your veins. All you saw was red. Crimson even. Clint's outline appeared, about to strike. You ducked low, tackling him to the ground, grabbing his collar and shouting at the top of your lungs, "You listen to me, Clinton! There is nothing, NOTHING, in this world, more precious to me than you! And I WILL, free you!" With that, you jumped off of him, storming the hallway to find Loki. That damned bastard wad going to pay a thousand deaths for what he's done to Clint. A sudden pain in your back made you stop. This pain was blinding. You crumpled to the floor, a hand catching you by the hood of your hoodie. A finger on your chin made you look up to see a smiling demi-god.

"You know, I think you would make a great addition to the team, young warrior," You tried to move away, but Clint held your head still. Loki put the scepter's tip over your heart. Your mind suddenly went blank, your whole body numb. You looked into the god's eyes, your vision blurry. He grinned. "I think it's safe to let her go now," Clint did as he was told, and took a step away from you. You slowly stood, your face emotionless. Loki looked between you and Clint. "I think, just by seeing your chemistry, that you two would make a fine team,"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How, many, Nat?" You looked into your friend's eyes, pleading for some sort of answer. While you and Clint had been under that damn spell or whatever the hell it was, you had infiltrated the central S.H.I.E.L.D carrier. You wanted to know how many there had been before you were subdued. Nat simply shook her head.

"Clint wanted to know the samething, but I refused. It's best you don't know," You sighed, and clenched four firsts, another wave of pain coming along. You grit your teeth, hissing.

"God damn that Loki... the bastard," Nat gently rubbed your shoulder, giving you some water. She quietly set down the glass, and pushed some of the hair from your face. You had decided to keep it short since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Besides, it was a good look on you, and Clint liked it.

"Hey hon?" You looked over to your best friend, Hon was your nickname, which you didn't mind. Red was Nat's.

"Yeah, Red?" Nat sat beside you and gave you a motherly hug. You smiled, Nat's hugs were rare, but they were the best. But still... she had no idea what you and Clint were feeling, and you sure as hell didn't want her to go through it. A tear rolled down you cheek, but you ignored it.

"I'm so sorry Nat..." You hated crying infront of your best friend and Clint, but when it started you couldn't stop it. Drop after drop fell from your eyes, you managed to refrain from sobbing, but couldn't keep Nat from noticing.

"Hey, it's okay. You weren't responsible for your actions," That didn't make you feel better.

"It was because I was weak," Nat tried to calm you down.

"No it wa-" You felt another wave of pain, your eyes flashing from their normal (e/c) and black.

"Yes it was! I wasn't fast enough to hit Loki, I wasn't fast enough to dodge Clint," You shut your eyes, your breathing wavered. "I wasn't good enough," Nat made you turn your head towards her, she had that look in her eyes.

"Now you listen to me, (F/n) (L/n). You are good enough, and you are damn well better than some people I know. I know this, and Clint knows this. You had, absolutelY no control over your actions. If you and Clint weren't thhere, and it had been me and Maria. You'd be telling me and Maria the same thing. So get it out of your head that this is your fault," Natasha wiped away the rest of your tears, gently smiling at you.

A set of footsteps, soft and light, stopped by your door. Nat hugged you one last time, and stood up. When she moved to walk away, you saw Clint. He smiled to you. Natasha whispered quietly to him.

"It will take her longer to recover from the pain, and set isn't feeling very well emotion wise. She really needs you birdy," Clint chuckled.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Natasha walked away, giving Clint a small punch to the shoulder. Clint playfully muttered "Owie", as she closed the door. You looked up to Clint, you felt much happier just to see him okay. Clint walked over to your bed, and sat down next to you, plopping one leg on the bed, letting the other hang off. He snaked his arm around your shoulder, and kissed your cheek, tilting his head to look into your eyes.

"How ya doin' babe?" You laid your head on his shoulder, lightly sighing. You just wanted to snuggle up to him and sleep.

"Not gonna lie, had better days," You heard and felt Clint's breathy chuckle. He laid his head on top of yours, looking around. He felt you start to tremble under him, and immediately went to comfort you. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close, whispering sweet nothings to you to try and ease the pain. You felt evert nerve in your body flare up, and spIke out in pain. This was, by far, one of your worst.

"Why won't it stop..." You buried your head into Clint's shoulder, grinding your teeth. Clint gently kissed the top of your head.

"It will, baby, it will,"


	8. A God's Battle

"As long as Loki has his scepter, he can still try and infiltrate your mind... it seems, young marksman, that he is trying to attack us from the inside. And you were one of his pawns," The Thunder God put a gentle hand on your shoulder, "I am very sorry that you have been hurt, so. I wish there was an outlet, but I cannot travel back to Asguard to try and help your exposed mind. All I have to offer is my promise that it will end. Just keep your mind clear. Try not to agitate him or yourself,"

"Alright, I'll do my best," Thor smiled.

"I know you will, you're tougher than most beings I've ever seen," You watched the Asguardian leave, fear suddenly engulfing your body. A voice filled your mind, making you shake.

"For a Midguardian, your mind is quite complex. But still easy enough for even one of your kind to find their way inside," You stared straight ahead, trying to block the damn god out. "You think you can stop what's in your own mind?" A sharp pain erupted in your body, making you lose your breath. You heard a small chuckle. "Pathetic"

"What in the hell do you get out of this, huh? You know you're going to lose anyw--AAAHHH!!!" You curled up into a ball, clutching your hoodie. Your room was sealed off, so no one could hear your screams.

"If I'm so so apt to... lose... why are you cowaring away in a room? Why not confront me personally," You growled, beginning to shake again. Loki laughed.

"You're... calling me a coward? How much of a coward can one be... staying inside someone's mind... not even bothering to show their face... bot even letting me speak to them personally" A sudden hand on your throat made you open your eyes. There he stood, Loki God of Mischief, sneering down at you. The god lifted you off the bed, making you cough and choke. You swung your foot upwards to hit his chin, but didn't even have a foot of space between the two as you were thrown backwards into a wall. Your vision blurred, the constant throb of agony made you feel helpless. Looking up at him, Loki simply held out his hands.

"Is this better?" You wiped your mouth of spit.

"Much better," Your rebellious snigger made Loki's jaw set, but he kept his own smirk.

"Now, petty mortal, what did you have to say?" With the blink of an untrained eye, you were in the air, fist reeled, your face emotionless. When your fist stopped, Loki was already behind you. Your elbow shot backwards, your hand guiding it. Loki was now at your side, but you continued to move. Your feet spun off the ground, and your body began to move with them, making you rocket your booted heel straight down on Loki's pale nose. When your foot touched ground, you brought the other into Loki's gut, causing him to stumble backwards onto the floor. The look on his face filled you with satisfaction, especially the dribble of blood running down his lips.

"I just wanted to show you Gods that even someone like me can make you fall. You're not as Godly with blood leaking out of your bruised nose," It was your turn to sneer.

"You insufferable wench!" Loki lifted his hand, flinging you back against another concrete wall. The air in your lungs left as soon as it was brought in. He leaned down to your eye level, grabbing your jaw. "Just because you can hit me, doesn't mean you can kill me," You spit right in his face, making him lurch back.

"Yeah, but at least I can say I made a God bleed," Loki wiped his face, his eyes seeming to shine with rage. You watched his hand glow of golden light.

"Well, Midguardian, I hope you are indeed proud of yourself," Loki grabbed your throat with his glowing hand, "For it shall be the last accomplishment you will ever make," You braced yourself, but never took your eyes off of the rage filled eyes of Loki.

But, in a large flash of light, Loki was gone. You hadn't realized you were holding your breath until you exhaled outwards. Your eyes were wide, breath ragged. You were a second from being dead just now... Your thoughts immediately went to Clint. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Agent (L/n), don't you dare ignore me!" You had just finished strapping on your boots, your glove making soft sounds of crinkly cloth. Zipping up your suit, you turned towards one of your dear friends, Maria. You bow was in hand, your quiver strapped to your hip and leg.

"What are you planning on doing if I just walk out of here?" You shook your head, and closed your bow case, hearing a click. Another click sounded, one you personally knew. Metal was pushed to your temple, Maria's jaw set.

"Everything I can to bring you back, even if it means locking you up in a damn cell," You closed your eyes, squeezing your bow handle.

"Just let me go, Hill," You heard your door open, boot steps followed. The voice made you snap your eyes open.

"Agent Hill, bock on the bridge, Agent (L/n), you better tell me what the fuck is going on," Mara scoffed, and stomped out of the room, you turned to none other than the director himself.

"I want to help them sir," Was all you said. Fury closed the door.

"You want to know if Barton's okay," You blinked.

"I simply wish to help innocent people," Fury raised a brow.

"While, doing what exactly?" You looked at Fury.

"While helping the Aven--" Fury interrupted.

"While helping Barton," Your jaw clenched for a second.

"I simply wish to help stop a damn alien invasion, and make sure the one I love is okay, is that too damn much to ask?!" Fury tilted his head.

"No, but you were about to go rogue. And I cannot allow that," You squinted in frustration. Nick put his hands behind his back. "You're one of our best agents, and I would hate to lose you over a love interest," The look you gave Fury would have made any other person flee. Instead, Fury walked over, and held a small object in his hand. He put it in your ear, and clicked it. You immediately heard muffled gun fire, stone crumbling, and some sort of whizzing sound every now and then. Fury held a finger to his lips, wording, 'He can hear you now. He has mostly stayed quiet. If you speak to him, he'll be able to hear you, and when he himself speaks, it won't read on the others earpiece, try it'

You were hesitant, but eventually moved your mouth.

"Clint?" You waited, something got hit.

"(Y/n)?!"


End file.
